Success Powers
This''' D wall 2.jpg Parasite wall.jpg Twin-Shadowed Knights 001.jpg Lina Belan drawn by Saiko Takaki.jpg Tumblr lv9eyojjg61qgl9aho1 r1 500.jpg Gilzen img017.jpg Grand_Duke_Drago.jpeg ' term refers to those with powers in all areas that rival or surpass those who have been chosen by the Sacred Ancestor and are on a level of those who have gone through millions of tests like Lord Valcua before and after he received power from Valcua Two. They also have the ability to pass the Sigma tests, and escape King Minos's Labyrinth possibly. These individuals are on a level beyond most Greater Nobles. While it would be thought that only D and Left Hand are capable of this level, Lawrence Valcua can pass the Sigma test and seems to have escaped King Minos's Labyrinth and can discern Sigma's weakness like D did. He was also once thought to be a Success. Lina Sween and the others at the end of the second Novel may have experienced this power level briefly as well. Duke Gilzen makes up a similar test for himself to display this level of power and has achieved "true immortality" a power that allows him to regenerate and not be susceptible to any vampire weaknesses. Grand Duke Drago shows to exceed D with tests of his ability that easily rival those done on chosen ones. Others below this level most likely wouldn't. They have a power that may allow them to use the Akashic Record but have not developed the exotic powers and strength of God Powers.(Note: D is capable of hiding or holding back his power, and can raise his power according to will power). Physical Stats include: '''Intelligence- A step below the Sacred Ancestor or possibly equal(D, Left hand).' Immortality- Immune to dying of old age, and most conventional means. Vampire Resurrection is nearly instant from things that destroy the body but are not weaknesses to kill them such as molecular manipulation, or immolation. '' '''Regeneration- The level of regeneration among Vampires far surpasses even those with regenerating powers of Vince and even most common vampires. Chosen ones recover from injuries in seconds. Ultimate Noble power allows for regeneration in seconds in a wider variety of areas and are more resistant to injury than those of levels below this Superhuman Accuracy-''' they instantly become expert marksmen even if they never picked up or used a gun or other projectile type weapons. They outclass even common' vampires Greater Nobles, and Chosen Ones astounding level of marksmanship.' '''Superhuman Strength'- Their strength is well beyond all humans. Even those with high quality Combat Suits who can amplify strength hundreds some thousands of times. Cyborgs are also considered stronger than any combat suit and Vampires outclass them as well. Vampires strength is well into the many tons of strength. A Greater Nobles's strength level is into the hundreds of tons level but can be amplified further with necromancy, technology and other means at their disposal. Chosen ones can amplify their strength further Superhuman Speed- Their speed increases dramatically. They can out run bullets and kill groups of armed men before they have time to react. Greater Nobles have shown to be able to react and catch D's Wooden Needles thrown at them and toss it back at a speed that vampires can't even perceive. Chosen ones can rival D's speed Superhuman Reflexes ''' '''Superhuman Agility- Well beyond any gymnast, enhanced humans, common Vampires and Greater Nobles. Superhuman Sense- All senses such as sight, smell, taste, touch, balance etc. are all super human. Supernatural Sense- their supernatural sense is highly developed can perceive the supernatural energy of most beings and converse with metaphysical beings. Natural Abilities and Talents-''' What ever talent or special abilities a human had when turned are multiplied in power such as Egbert's Kingdom, singing ability, or anything else. An Ultimate Noble's power would amplify it to nearly God Powers level.''' Category:Weapons Category:Power Charts